This invention relates generally to a window regulator mechanism and more particularly to a mechanism for raising and lowering a vehicle window in which a longitudinally movable flexible rack is supported in a bendable but operationally rigid track which is of rectangular channel shape in cross section.
It is known to provide a window regulator mechanism for moving a vehicle window between a raised position closing the window opening and a lowered position in which the window is stored in a storage cavity within the vehicle door. It is also known to employ a plastic rack of elongated shape which is bendable and which is confined within an operationally rigid track for moving the window between these positions, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,168,595, 4,229,906, and 4,235,117. It is an object of this invention to provide a rack which is improved from the standpoint of ease of manufacture and which is also improved from the standpoint of its being confined within a rectangular channel shape track which enables easy assembly of the rack with connectors that are separate from the rack and are used to connect the rack to the structure which supports the window for up and down movement. This enables construction of the connector from materials different from the flexible material from which the rack is made and also enables use of different connector structures with the same rack.